lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Djf2014
Can I be an admin? CL-Watermaniac 17:26, 21 November 2006 (EST) Well thank you for unblocking me now can I be an admin? CL-Watermaniac 14:26, 26 November 2006 (EST) Also user:Watermaniac on Wheels is pretending to be me. CL-Watermaniac No No No No No and by invoking my admiral guardian of defence powers NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CL-Djf2014 the extremly ticked off Admiral Guardian of Defence 14:55, 26 November 2006 (EST) Hello, Djf2014. Do not block me. CL-Jeremy Hafton Weirdo 20:02, 26 November 2006 (EST) If you want to create a page about me plase do it at Jeremy Hafton, thats my real name. CL-Jeremy Hafton Weirdo 20:05, 26 November 2006 (EST) See my talk page. Also can I be a sysop? CL-Jeremy Hafton Weirdo 20:11, 26 November 2006 (EST) I don't like to speak about myself. But I will, some things will atonish you. CL-Axonn 10:50, 28 November 2006 (EST) Exuse me Djf2014 but I need help on my user page it's just that I'm new here and I'm only 10 User: Demon5 PS: I definatly agree you should be Admiral Guardian of Defence Trust Djf2014, should I REALLY make Captain Weirdo a admiral. I TRUST you and I can't decide for myself in this decision. I heard that Captain Weirdo was a admiral on this wiki, I just want to know what you think. -- CL-Neo jimmy6 making the most stressed decision of his life No.Make me a Sysop. I,m online when ever I can. Alsocaptain wierdo is not a sysop here.CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 06:10, 12 December 2006 (EST) :Alright, I'm gonna make YOU a sysop. I just want the trolling to stop! -- CL-Neo jimmy6 You Happy birthday. Sir. Admiral Guardian Of Defense!! Warning On July 28th, two vandals attempted to vandalise the wiki, I managed to repair what damage they had done and have left an alert with The Other Lyokon, I believe that that Censor user is back again. Please see the Other Lyokon's Talk page for the names of the vandals. Thank You - CL-Scyphozoa 11:58 (BST), July 29th 2007 O.K CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 14:09, 23 August 2007 (EDT) IQ Hello, just out of curiosity, where did you test your IQ? I'd like to try! CL-Nighthawk 22:45, 30 November 2007 (EST) Just google IQ test and it is one of the first. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 11:40, 1 December 2007 (EST) RE: Guardian Thank you so much for your recommendation - CL-Scyphozoa 21:29 1st December 2007 Thank You. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 16:04, 7 December 2007 (EST) Congradulations Congradulations on making supercomputer, well done - CL-Scyphozoa 17:18 (GMT) 9th December 2007 :Yeah. I guess you can change your sig now to say Djf2014 the Supercomputer :)! [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome, who else?']] (Spam me!/ ) ding dong the witch is dead! the witch is dead! and replaced be Djf2014! CL-Mystique 16:16, 9 December 2007 (EST) Dang, did I ever miss a lot of goings-on! Congratulations on your promotion, Djf2014! I'm really glad to see such a dedicated individual at the helm. Sorry I have not been around for so long. Honestly, I'm kinda glad that I wasn't made Supercomputer, since I don't think that I have that kind of time time anymore. Still, I'm happy to continue helping out where I can.--CL-The Other Lyokon 21:32, 1 January 2008 (EST) what about Bfahome? you promoted nighthawk but not Bfahome? why is that? he's done alot too. also, how can i become a guardian? hmm? CL-Mystique 22:04, 12 December 2007 (EST) Sorry I thought I had (stupid Cat) and bfahome has been here longer CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 22:06, 12 December 2007 (EST) Oh and I did... Check recent changes :Never thought that would happen. Thanks! [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] (Spam me!/ ) thank you for promoting Bfahome! now what can i do to get promoted? ( it must be hard right?) ( or do i just have to be here longer?) (that second one dosen't really make sense) CL-Mystique 13:46, 13 December 2007 (EST) Reply Wow! Thank you very much! Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:23, 12 December 2007 (EST) Six Day War map Hello, Djf2014! Here's a map of the land taken during the war. http://inpursuitofjustice.files.wordpress.com/2007/06/1967-war-map.gif Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:38, 12 December 2007 (EST) Thanks I Give great kudos your way CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 09:13, 13 December 2007 (EST) Business Thank you so much for promoting me to guardian and now that we have a new supercomputer as a suggestion, I think its time to change that Featured Article as I am sure that I am not the only one bored of seeing the overbike everytime we log on. Thanks Again - CL-Scyphozoa 12:06 (GMT) 13th December 2007 Any suggestions? CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 09:16, 13 December 2007 (EST) Check Out the Talk:Featured Article Archive page - CL-Scyphozoa 15:57 (GMT) 13th December 2007 stupid letter/word thingy dear Djf2014, would you please get rid of that annoying letter/word security thing? ya'know, the one that makes you type certain words to be able to have your edits saved. it's annoying pointless and stupid. it's not like it could stop any vandals anyway. it would more likely stop dyslectic people (like myself) from editing... CL-Mystique I do not know how but I will look into it. I think I is to prevent spam bots from going in like how for most things you sign up for it has something similer. And also I MAY have a form of dysgraphia just for handwriting. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 16:01, 13 December 2007 (EST) I placed this issue to CL-The Other Lyokon a while ago and I was told that the leader of edit this placed it there. - CL-Scyphozoa 20:13 (GMT) 13th December 2007 The Security Council After looking through some of code wiki's old files, I came across the page on the security council and observing that there is only you left as KFan and Gandalf1992 have both been inactive, I was wondering if any places are a available. I have been helping with vandilism as shown in some of the last vandal attacks (including one which I think I handled single handedly earlier this year). Thank You - CL-Scyphozoa 14:47 (GMT) 14th December 2007 yup for guardians AND lyokons alike (plus joining makes me more willing to promote) CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 17:43, 14 December 2007 (EST) I'd like to join as well, Djf2014. Also, I am definitely into Guardians and/or Security Council members having some private way to communicate. Are there any plans for this? I'd be happy to provide an e-mail address, although I may be the only one.--CL-The Other Lyokon 05:44, 8 January 2008 (EST) O.K... CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 11:36, 8 January 2008 (EST) I'm not sure I understand. Did I confuse you?--CL-The Other Lyokon 04:44, 10 January 2008 (EST) how? i would like to start an article about the eye of xana, but i don't now how or if i can. would you please tell me? CL-Mystique :If you want to start an article you can either A) search for it in the search box to the left of the screen (it'll say 'do you want to create this page?', or B) link to it in the sandbox (the link will be red), click the link, an edit. As for the Eye o' XANA, it's already got a section on the XANA page. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!teh guardian']] (Spam me!/ ) Exellent! Bfahome I officaly award you USER OF THE WEEK... YAYAYAY oh, i didn't notice that... but anyway, CONGRADULATIONS!!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! Ummmm... this is unexpected. I'm just helping. Well, anywho, thanks! [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!teh guardian']] (Spam me!/ ) Main Page hallo new admin....since u r clearly much kinder than KF admin II, i made you a congratulations present on becoming supercomputer....and it is that i made a whole new version of the main page, and i was hoping that you will use it as the main page, to see it press Main Page new version, i would apresiate it if u liked it and used it as main page and i would like it if you did not change anything in it unless it is nessesary, and please can you see to it that the featured article is replaced because the overbike was the featured article for like forever! hope u like the new page and that u will reply me at once...--CL-Wael 07:27, 16 December 2007 (EST) good... good O.k thank you for your efforts I hereby grant you a materalized roachder. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 18:33, 16 December 2007 (EST) In responce to your last message I have a fair few games mostly that involve strategy apart from Code Lyoko, I have things like brain training and Final Fantasy. Also a point about the main page, I think wael has been poking around my Avatar wiki as the main pages look extremly alike and I know that wael has been visiting my other wiki in the past. - CL-Scyphozoa 7:01 17th December 2007 since u have added more elements to the main page i have made modifications to the main page new version, and hope it will be of service to become main page again --CL-Wael 04:29, 30 December 2007 (EST) grue grue........ -CL-Mystique Thanks thank u for the roachster, i'v been dying to get one and it would take probably ten times as moree work to become a gaudian(when u answer this tell me what i have to do to becomea gardian) any way thats not all i have up my sleave i have lots of things to make this wiki better hpfully they will make me gaurdian. when i finish the second surprise and third i will inform u like the main page. PS: how did u know i like ben 10????? --CL-Wael 12:45, 18 December 2007 (EST) From your lyoko pics discussion with Scyphozoa. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 13:10, 18 December 2007 (EST) Can I be a Guardian of this WIKI?-User: Seannix test CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 12:44, 21 December 2007 (EST) my new sig test CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 12:44, 21 December 2007 (EST) my new sig Templates In opinion I feel that the Human Template ruins the character pages, it makes the page look unbalanced and rather ugly. What is your opinion. CL-Scyphozoa 12:54 (GMT) 23rd December 2007 I have not seen it in action and I am kind of short on time. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 19:25, 23 December 2007 (EST) Look at Ulrich Stern's page - CL-Scyphozoa 12:18 (GMT) 24th December 2007 Question Why do I have to put my email address? The vote did not pass, it was 3 to -4. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 20:51, 1 January 2008 (EST) still needs 2 weeks. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 20:52, 1 January 2008 (EST) Re: I AM 2 Yeah I used to be, but I forgot when the episodes air and I'm not that much of a fan anymore. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']]teh guardian (Comlink/CL-Vandals!8O/ ) Eh... there is the DVD's. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 19:06, 3 January 2008 (EST) Currently it does not. Because It goes like the seasons WINTER:none Spring:Starts SUMMER:Revs up FALL:dies down. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 19:20, 3 January 2008 (EST) AAH Great job reverting his edits! At least I got a few. Did you know we had him on Wikipedia? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:68.39.174.238/Newgatery#North_Carolina_vandal Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:17, 3 January 2008 (EST) Funny picture Hello, I found a funny picture. See http://son-neko.deviantart.com/art/Noogie-53816320 Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 02:16, 4 January 2008 (EST) :) Snicker CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 13:03, 4 January 2008 (EST) Did you know that your front page has probably been vandalized?-User: Seannix :It hasn't ;). [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']]teh guardian (Comlink/CL-Vandals!8O/ ) User:Plato911 Hello. I do not mean to attack you or your friend, but I have some concerns about User:Plato911's promotion to sysop. All the other admins here have proven themselves after many edits and gained trust. I don't think that because s/he is a schoolmate garuntees trust. How do you know s/he will use the tools correctly? Thanks. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 18:47, 8 January 2008 (EST) Relax He Is also a friend and is practicly harmless. Also a code lyoko fan but I have everything under control. He is like Gandalf1992 in a way, friend of the admin. But worst comes to worst I demote him and revert. Or he just leaves the wiki. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 19:16, 8 January 2008 (EST) :I wasn't implying he could go bonkers or anything like that. My concern is that he may not be experienced enough. He hasn't made any contributions here at all. How do we know he'll handle the tools well? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:22, 8 January 2008 (EST) We could revert but thing is he does not not know yet what the tools. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 19:26, 8 January 2008 (EST) :I apologize, but could you please clarify your reply? I don't understand. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:28, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::If you meant "he does not know he is a sysop yet", that further adds to my reasoning. He may have no idea what to do. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:36, 8 January 2008 (EST) He does know he is a sysop but does not know what he can do as one... CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 20:16, 8 January 2008 (EST) :That makes it even worse. He has no experience here and does not know what sysops do. He could do bad things. And I don't think it is fair you only promoted him because he is a school friend. Other users here had to work to get the tools, but he gets a free ride because he knows you, and he has no experience here. Please consider de-sysoping him. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 20:52, 8 January 2008 (EST) O.K i think gandalf got sysop then experience... CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 21:01, 8 January 2008 (EST) :Actually, checking the logs, he was here for more than a month before he was granted sysop status. I'd really advise to give him some time to edit here, gain experience, then promote him if he is good. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 21:09, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::I'll tell you what. I'll go to Code Wiki:Suggestions and see if we can reach a concensus. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:21, 8 January 2008 (EST) Guardians Page In reference, in some terms I agree with CL-Nighthawk due to some features of the admins one of which allows guardians to ban certain users (Read Other Lyokons Chat page on Admin appointment) and also I believe that a protected page should be created which allows you and us guardians to discuss any important issues about the wiki, suggestions about users and any other business. Thank you - CL-Scyphozoa 23:00 (GMT) 11th January 2008 O.K Have it at Code Wiki:Sysop speak CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 20:57, 11 January 2008 (EST) Buisness Dear Djf2014, I have much to tell yo so here goes: 1.Guardian Buisness On The Guardian Page is sais that i need more that 200 contribuitions to becaome a guardian, and minus 25 for each roachster.And i have 620 contribuitions(if you dont belive me please check)and since i have a roachster that is 620 - 25 = 595 contribuitions and still counting. So i think t am fit to become a guardian. Guardian Appointment Looking at some users, they are trying to make small edits to gain contributions to meet your demand as you set on the guardians page. I believe that guardians should be presented to you and we all vote to see if they can become a guardian (as the real Lyoko Warriors did for William). What say you? - CL-Scyphozoa 8:36 (GMT) 25th Jan 2007 k' CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 20:10, 25 January 2008 (EST) :How about we create Code Wiki:Requests for Guardianship so we can vote for/against users who request to gain the tools? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 20:31, 25 January 2008 (EST) O.K CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 21:17, 25 January 2008 (EST) (the official SIgnature) so u mean i am not an official guardian and that i have to wait till u guys vote ??? PS: thanx for the guardian level, but why didn't u tell me???? User: Wael Well I should have apointed you a LONG time ago but I couldn't (Outdoor Ed) and I was short on time. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 15:10, 26 January 2008 (EST) Well thank you any way,but why didnt u notify me?? did u that they made code lyoko in ARABIC! it airs in my contry every day at 2, u belive it!!!!! User: Wael No as in When I apointed you I had to go to bed afterwards. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 16:02, 26 January 2008 (EST) More Buisness 1. can i become a member of the security council? if yes my name is already on the list, if no just erase my name. 2. i think that if someone needs 200 contributions to beacome a guardian that everyone can becaome a guardian so i think that it should be highred to 500 contributions. it was only 200 since code wiki was not that popular in the golden age, and the only active users were the old admin and user angieY. so if you think my idea is good it is already benn posted but if not just erase it. 3.i have changed the name of our meeting page from code wiki: sysop to code wiki sysop speak like u originall planned.and if you can try to delete the link from the guardian page and try to put it with the ristricted special pages. ps thanks for the sig. advice look at it: CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 13:28, 27 January 2008 (EST)